true love
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: romance among the warriors... DO NOT READ FIRST CHAPTER UNLESS YOU'VE READ MOONRISE! its a spoiler... anyways plz plz r&r!
1. crow X feather

**Crowfeather X Feathertail:**

Crowfeather sat by Feathertails grave, grieving over his lost love. Why did it have to be so true? She was dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead. He could never forgive himself...

"Stop crying, young warrior." A familiar voice said, but no one was there. A sweet scent washed over Crowfeather.

"Feathertail? Is that you?" Crowfeather asked the scented air.

Suddenly a cold, harsh wind blew over him, so strong he had to shut his eyes to prevent dirt from getting into them. As fast as it had started, the powerful gust of wind ended, and there sat feathertail, her pelt gleaming with the shine of silverpelt.

"It's me," She said, smiling warmly. "I've missed you."

"Oh, Feahertail!" Crowfeather cried, brushing up against her thick, soft fur. Her familiar, warm scent made it seem like all his troubles were gone. "So many times I've wished you were still here," He said. "But I know you would never forgive me if I joined you in... Starclan."

Feathertail looked at Crowfeather with a look of pure sorrow in her eyes.

_*...random flashback...* _

_Crowpaw was terrified. There he was, crouched in a corner to low to be out of reach from Sharptooth. _Starclan help me! _he thought. Sharptooth almost had him as he shut his eyes, to scared to see his death flashing in front of his face... _

_He heard a terrified gasp from Stormfur and as he looked up, he did the same thing. Feathertail jumped up and on to a pointed stone jutting out of the wall, but it cracked, and with a screech Feathertail and the rock fell to the ground, the rock hitting Sharptooth on the way down and killing him._

_"feathertail, NO!" cried Crowpaw. She was dead too. _

_He ran out from where he was sitting to Feathertail's motionless body. _

_"This is all my fault..." He muttered, to low for anyone else to hear._

_Feathertail's eyes shakily opened. "Think you have nine lives, do you?" She asked, repeating the same words he had once said to her. "I already saved you once, dont make me save you again..."_

_Crowpaw hadnt even realized stormfur was there. "Silverstream?" he gasped, but Cropaw couldnt see whatever Stormfur was looking at._

_"Forgive me, my love." She said, her eyes going dull_.

*... flashback ends...*

Crowfeather grimanced as the scenes unfolded before him.

"Feathertail..." He was beyond words as his eyes brimmed with tears.

*..._flashback from Stormfurs perspective...*_

**A/N: I dont own this. its just my favorite passage in the whole series.**

_He turned away from where Crowpaw lay beside Feathertail, his nose pushed into her fur, and looked at the sheet of falling water._

_Just for a heartbeat, he thought he saw two silver cats there, shimmering in the half light, side by side, watching over the shattered remanents of the questing clan cats..._

_He blinked, and they were gone._

_*...Flash back ends...*_

"Crowfeather, just remember, I will be with you, Forever and always. I love you," she said, intertwining her tail with his as she slowly disappeared.

"Love another." She said when she was gone.

He looked over the lake, deep in grief, and thought he saw Leafpool staring at him. He blinked, and she pretended to look away and start hunting. 


	2. idk!

**hmmmmmmmm i have no more ideas sooooooo... let the people review! What couple should I do next?**


	3. crow X leaf

**A/N: thx for the idea purechaos4u! i think i'll do that sooooo, without further ado or whatevr, heres Crow X Leaf. (a continuation of the 1st chapter!)**

Crowfeather slept restlessly that night.

_How could I ever love another person? Feathertail was the one for me... but she's dead. Leafpool... *sigh* i dont know._

When he finally did fall asleep, it was almost to light to dream. But he did.

**A/N: I would write his dream out, but it was the same thing as the flashback, except he swore he saw feathertail and another cat sitting in front of the waterfall. :)**

When he awoke, he was still thinking about leafpool.

_I'll wait for a sign,_ he finally decided.

But as time passed, he found himself slowly becoming more and more drawn to the she cat. But, oddly enough, no sign came. Until...

*************************a moon later***********************

Crowfeather sat, watching over the lake. _*sigh*... there certainly arent many trees around here..._ he thought, missing his home in the forest.

He looked up at the bare blue sky, and saw a little dot slowly floating down...

He watched for a while, until it became clear what it was. A leaf. It floated down and down, until it finally came to rest on the surface of the lake.

_Huh,_ he thought with a smile. _A leaf, resting on a HUGE pool of water..._

_Leafpool. _He smiled.

**A/N sry this chapter ws so short. The dream was supposed to be a big part, but my hand cramped up. :'(**


	4. stuff

**A/N: sorry, this is another crowfeather story. more of a poem :/ bold=the poem, normal=crowfeathers point of view**

Crowfeather sat, thinking of all his past loves... the only one he truly ever loved was feathertail...

**Love is just like a rose,  
Each passing day, it grows and grows.**

*sigh* Feathertail... he missed it all too much. Her. Her sweet scent. Her soft fur...

**You wait for the rose to be in full bloom, for the other person to love you back, but...**

The only problem was that her brother would have never let them be... he hated crowfeather.

**When it blooms, you just want more. You just want another rose.**

_Leafpool was really cool to, though..._

**A/N: I think im ending this story. Not this chapter, but this story. I'm failing at it.**


End file.
